bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Familiar
Familiars are monsters that can be caught by players. Familiars encompass all monsters that appear in dungeons and raids, including boss monsters, and can be used to create stronger familiar fusions. NOTE: Familiars and Fusions appearing in Trials, Gauntlet, PvP, World Boss, and Invasion are not directly recruitable. Every time a monster is defeated, there is a small chance for a prompt to appear, allowing the player to persuade or bribe the monster into becoming a familiar. The player can catch familiars by spending gold for a fixed chance (10-40%), or with gems for a guaranteed catch (100%). Familiars scale on percentages of the player's total stats. Common familiars have 60% of a player's stats, rares have 70%, epics have 80%, and legendaries have 90%. Fusion familiars gain 5% extra total stats. A familiar gains 2% of the player's total stats per upgrade in the Stables, up to a maximum of 10%. The extra stats are distributed proportionally among the familiar's stats. For example, Booboo's attack stat, 22% of the 60% it receives from the player, gets ~36.67% of the additional bonus stats (22/60). Capture rate The capture rate determines how often the prompt to persuade/bribe a familiar appears. The base capture rate can be modified with boosts, daily bonuses, dungeon bonuses, and runes. Certain monsters have a modifier on top of the standard capture chances: Astaroth (15%); Kaleido, XL-Ombis and Capt. Woodbeard (12%); Ragnar, Shade, Squib and Olxa (10%); Violace, Oevor, Driffin and Mimzy (7%); Krackers, Jack, Bargz, Bully, X4-Gombo, J3-17, RoboMax - 6000 and Duobomz (5%). List of familiars Common Familiars Rare Familiars Epic Familiars Legendary Familiars } | rowspan="2" class="legendary" |'Zol' | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" |'35%' | class="legendary" |'Attack (0SP)' | class="legendary" |'Beam (1SP)' | class="legendary" |'Cane Smack (1SP)' | class="legendary" |'Smash (1SP)' | class="legendary" |'Restore (2SP)' |- | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" |'30%' | class="legendary" |Damage closest | class="legendary" |Damage closest 2 | class="legendary" |Damage furthest | class="legendary" |Drain target and self | class="legendary" |Spread heal |- | class="legendary" |R5 | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" |'25%' | class="legendary" |90-110% | class="legendary" |% | class="legendary" |% | class="legendary" |% | class="legendary" |% |- id="Svirnan" | rowspan="3" class="legendary" | | rowspan="2" class="legendary" |'Svirnan' | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" |'%' | class="legendary" |'Attack (0SP)' | class="legendary" |'' | class="legendary" |' | class="legendary" |' | class="legendary" |''' |- | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" |%''' | class="legendary" |Damage closest | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" | |- | class="legendary" |R5 | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" |'%' | class="legendary" |90-110% | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" | | class="legendary" | |} Dialogue Gobby * Gobby: Marglhualurg urga burgla marguhrughg......... Olxa *Olxa: Orga burxa murgaburgh blarga argabargh!! Kaleido *Kaleido: I am KALEIDOOOOOOOO! The guardian of this dimension! *Player: ... *Kaleido: No puny mortal has ever dared to step foot in my dimension before. Your power is truly impressive! *Player: ... *Kaleido: FINALLY!! A true challenge awaits me. Mimzy * Mimzy: Hehehe, the treasure is mine!! Capt. Woodbeard *Capt. Woodbeard: Well shave me belly with a rusty razor! Who is this skallywag who has stumbled on my galleon? *Player: ... *Capt. Woodbeard: Shiver me timbers! Ye be covered in booty that belong to me! Avast ye! Prepare to dance the hempen jig! Bully * Bully: Blimey! Stable * Quinn: Alright, alright! You're a pesky little bugger aren't ya!? * Player: ... * Quinn: Fine! I'll let you use my Stable. BUT let me warn you! * Quinn: When a bunch of the same Familiars hang out in my Stable they become more powerful, weird huh? fr:Familiers Category:Familiar